


Francesca and Lead

by Junopea



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Masturbation in Shower, Sex Work, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24797959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junopea/pseuds/Junopea
Summary: After a cam session, one of Francesca's best friends messages her asking for a place to stay. They spill the tea and other fluids.
Kudos: 9





	Francesca and Lead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinky_no_Kyoukai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinky_no_Kyoukai/gifts).



On a lazy Sunday afternoon, A petite latina girl with luxurious, curly hair was pleasuring herself for her fans.

“I’m about to cum guys! You’re tipping me so much, oh my god!” Naranjita was reaching the climax of her stream. She pounded herself silly with her favorite dildo in front of her loyal fans, now with a fresh new camera to capture all the little details.

**_That thing looks so big next to her tiny frame._ **

**_Cam Pledged 200 tokens: KEEP IT UP!_ **

**_OMG, FUCK IT, I’M BUYING ALL YOUR VIDS!_ **

**_SHOW MORE FEET!’_ **

Naranjita could barely glance at the encouraging messages; all she could hear was the jingle of tokens being tipped while she focused on making herself cum. Not even an hour into her stream, and she had already completely undressed from her lingerie and nightgown before cumming at least twice.

Now, Naranjita was on the edge of a third orgasm. As she powered through the exhaustion of her arm once more, the tips kept coming.

**_YOU CAN DO IT, NARAN-CHAN!_ **

**_Papasweet pledged 500 tokens: DADDY WILL KEEP TIPPING IF YOU KEEP CUMMING!_ **

**_WHERE THE FUCK ARE THE FEET!?_ **

One of Naranjita’s mods, a stream regular himself, ended up banning the foot guy for his own sanity, then got back to watching Naranjita go to work.

“Thank you so much everyone! Oh FUCK!” Naranjita cried out before cumming in a stream of squirt.in front of her loyal viewers. The tip notifications reached a crescendo alongside her orgasm. The chat became a wall of tip notifications and porn addled shitposts as her body went limp from the release.

“Ahaha, that was great!” Barely having recovered, Naranjita righted herself on her chair and looked over her chat. “Omg, we reached this month’s bake goal! YOU GUYS ARE SWEET!”

Naranjita had a token goal for baking cookies for people who had pledged for them throughout the month. Enough of her fans liked her baking on top of her lewds to be loyal buyers each month. She was elated.

“You guys are the best!” She heaped praise onto her streamers, who continued to tip and praise her in kind.

**_I love your cookies, send me the macha ones again!_ **

**_I want peanut butter!_ **

**_Can you bundle one of your panties with them again?_ **

Naranjita giggled as she read her fans’ messages, but before she could think of when to schedule the bake night, her phone began to ring. _My Brightest Diamond: Something of an End-_ that song was reserved for one person. 

Lead Johansson, or as Naranjta liked to call her, “LJ”.

She let the phone ring passively while playing it off to her chat. If it was important, LJ would text right after not getting an answer anyway.

“Give me a sec to answer my PMs and send out the videos you all tipped for, kay!” Naranjita made herself an opening to glance at her phone.

**_I got kicked out again, I’m coming over. So sorry._ **

Naranjita’s worry had shown. She couldn’t greet her friend live on cam, even if LJ knew what she did on the side, so she moved to end her stream.

“Sorry guys, real world stuff came up! I’ll DM you your content as I said, just be a little patient. I might try to stream for you all later again tonight! Love you all!” She blew kisses to the camera and shut off OBS.

Naranjita’s body slackened once she was free from the pressure of the stream.

“Dios mio. LJ what did you do now?”

As if to answer Naranjita’s question, someone started to knock on the door.

“I’m not even dressed,” Naranjita grumbled while picking herself up to check who was at the door. Making sure not to make noise in case it was someone she didn’t want to see, she quietly peered into the peephole.

Light brunette hair, overly long bangs, and a t-shirt 3 sizes too big. There LJ was.

Naranjita opened her apartment entrance a tad, and poked her head out.

“Get in here, LJ! I just finished a stream.”

“Oh shit, sorry!” LJ apologized before squeezing through the door and hurriedly shutting it.

Naranjita crossed her arms and asked LJ the question of the day. “Did you fuck someone’s boyfriend again?”

LJ smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t even know she had one. She introduced me to him as just a ‘friend’.”

“Goddammit, LJ.”

“Francesca please!” LJ clarified, using Naranjita’s real name. They weren’t even dating and he hit on me!”

“Is that how it goes? Just let me shower and then you can spill the tea.”

“Oh, it’s gonna be spilteded, alright.”

While Francesca went to shower, LJ contemplated going through the closet to find her bong and decompress, but she took a whiff of herself and realized she still smelled of sex.

Francesca liked her showers hot. Despite wanting to hear LJ’s story, she was going to take her sweet time in getting clean.

“Hope you don’t mind me jumping in!” LJ barged into the bathroom naked and slid right into Francesca’s shower. 

Francesca was barely phased, if just a little annoyed. “Did you need to do this now?”

“Yes, actually, I didn’t even get to wash all the cum off my body.”

Francesca rolled her eyes, but despite this, she lathered up some soap and began rubbing LJ’s back.

“You’re a goddamn angel.” LJ praised her friend.

Francesca smiled a tad. “Feel free to start telling me how it went down.”

LJ went off in her usual rambly way and already Francesca could see things going just as she had told her.

_You know, I was just sorta chillin’ on her couch, like I usually do. Jess seemed like a cool roomie. DIdn’t really get on my ass for just sleeping around the whole day. I shared my weed with her. Etc etc._

_I was playing Animal Crossing when Jess came home. (By the way I’m gonna have to snatch that back from her apartment later.) She brought this really cute dude. Tall, tan. Idk could’ve been Rican, he had your complexion. Basically, he was my type._

_She tells me. “Yo, Lead, my friend’s gonna stay here awhile while I shop for groceries? is that cool?”_

_I didn’t really give a shit either way, so I told her, “Yeah cool,” while I focused on watering the flowers at Leadville._

  
  


“Why didn’t she bring him along?” Francesca interrupted,

“Fuck if I knew.” LJ shrugged while grabbing the shampoo. “But that does become important later.”

  
  


_Anyway, she rushes off and drops this dude on me. I figured she wanted him off her back for a while or some shit._

_“So, what’s your name.” I asked to break the ice._

_“Leo,” The dude replies. “And you?”_

_“Its Lead.”_

_“Is that your gamertag?”_

_“Maybe.”_

  
  


“You gave him the smile didn’t you?” Francesca interrupted while shampooing her own hair.

“I guess I was smiling.” Francesca giggled in response to her oblivious reply.

  
  


_After a bit of small talk, Leo asked about what Jess might be doing._

_“You think she’s got a surprise for me waiting, you have any clue?”_

_Tbh I knew she wasn’t the surprise type but I didn’t know her enough to say for sure. I just told him, “She didn’t tell me anything, but you wouldn’t want me to spoil it for you, right.”_

_“Right, sure.” Leo looked uncertain, but resigned himself to waiting._

_He sat on the couch a respectful distance away from me, but I could tell he was sorta fidgety and nervous, his eyes started looking at me. I thought he was trying to peek inside my loose shirt, but he actually ended up asking me about the game._

"Are you interested?" I asked.

“I let him have a go at the game for a while and talked about Animal crossing villager designs. He seemed a little bit more chill than Jess’ usual prey. Which was why I had no clue she was after him.” Lead lathered shampoo onto her hair while continuing to recount her story.

“Yeah, I can’t imagine Jess dating a guy who played anything other than Fortnite and Rainbow Six,” Francesca added, while shaving her crotch, “So how’d you two end up fucking anyway? The usual random shit that leads to you getting horny and putting out.”

“I don’t ‘put out’, I just read the vibes.”

Francesca paused her shaving and looked Lead in the eye. “LJ, you get fucked more than me in a single month, and I’m the camwhore.”

“Tch. Anyway-”

  
  


_Leo asked for something to drink._

_“There’s some soda in the fridge, if you want.”_

_“Got any water bottles?”_

_I gigged a little. “Got a problem with soda?”_

_“N-no, I’m just trying to cut down on sugar.”_ _  
  
_

_“I’m just messing with you,” I waved my hand to reassure him. “IIs tap okay? We have a filter.”_

_“That’ll work, thanks!.”_

  
  


“While Leo got his water, I put my switch to sleep mode and got my bong.” 

“Why do you always gotta smoke in front of guests?” Francesca interjected.

“I didn’t invite them.”

“The hell does that even mean?”

  
  


_Just as I was lighting up though, Leo came back with his water._

_“Hey, that’s a nice-” Before he could finish, I heard a yowl. Jess’ cat, Biscuit laid down on the floor near the couch without us noticing. Leo ended up tripping on him and his cup of water drenched my shirt._

_“Shit, fuck, sorry cat!” Leo didn’t even notice me yet, and I was too startled to notice how I looked. Once he turned to me though, I could tell he was staring my bare,wet chest through the shirt._

“You don’t wear underwear, what did you expect?” Francesca interjected.

“Why do I gotta wear a bra indoors?” Lead countered.

“At least some panties. You walk around the house in an oversized shirt.”

“Another lesson about modesty from Naranjita.”

  
  


_A little too late, he covered his eyes. “Ah fuck, I’m sorry! I’ll get some paper towels.”_

_I laughed it off. “Hehe, don’t worry about it, I’ve got nothing much to show anyway.”_

_I started to get up when Leo replied “I think you look great.” Once I heard that I plopped right back in the chair._

_Leo tried to correct himself, thinking he offended me. “No-no, I man you look like, you know, not bad? I’m not trying to flirt, especially not now!”_

_“I don’t mind.” I told him._

_Things got a bit awkward and both of us stayed silent for a bit. Although, his gaze was still planted on my body._

_“Aren’t you dating Jess?” I asked, as a precaution. I mean, come on Francesca, I tried this time._

_“Did she say that?” Leo asked._

_“Nono, I just thought...you two were together.”_

_Another silent moment, then he tried to get some towels for me._

_“Here,” Leo handed me a towel, but instead I grabbed his arm._

_“Hey, I can tell you’re staring.” Leo was about ready to defend himself. “ So… I’m down with you fucking me.”_

_I pulled his hand to my chest and let him feel my heartbeat. It was warm against my cold, water drenched skin._

_“I don’t know when Jess will be back.” Leo warned._

_I took off the wet shirt to show him I was serious. Something about my boney ass must have set him off because we started kissing,_

  
  


“FInally!” Francesca sighed with relief.

“Dammit, let me finish!” Lead snapped back.

  
  


_My bangs were getting in the way of Leo’s mouth. He parted them aside._

_“Wow, your eyes are so vivid. Why do you hide them?” I could feel myself blushing._

_I was too embarrassed to be honest with him, so I just answered him with my tongue. After a while, I could feel his hands exploring me. He was so rough, but it was nice._

_Of course it was nice, I’m a masochist._

_I could feel his cock on my knee while he kneaded at my nipples. He felt like he was going to burst. I didn’t want him to stop, but I needed to know what I was about to have in me,so I pushed him aside and went for his pants._

_As if he already knew what I wanted, he undid his belt and pulled his pants and shorts down in a swift motion._

_My suspicions were confirmed, he was hung AF. I started sucking him off without hesitation. He brushed my hair aside so he could see my face while I slobbed his knob._

  
  


Francesca had started to masturbate and Lead had to stop herself. 

“Are you serious?” Lead grinned in bemusement.

“Your story is getting me horny, shut up! I’d rather do it now then get dirty right after the shower.”

“Do you want help?” Lead offered a hand.

“No.” Francesca answered. “Tell me how he fucked you, I want to edge until you're done.”

Lead rolled her eyes, but couldn’t really blame Francesca. They were both freaks.

  
  


_Now you know I like dick in my mouth, so I was going down on that thing like candy on halloween. Looked Leo square in the eye while I swallowed him up. Man was reeling like that Robocop gif on twitter. Moaned like a little bitch._

_Then I started hitting him with some of my cockhead licking techniques. I could taste the precum already, but he was doing his best to edge for more._

_“Damn, girl… don’t drain me this early.”_

_I stopped for a sec to reply. “It’s okay, I'll wait for it to get back up,” I started jerking off his dick. “now shoot it in me.”_

_I started shlicking with my free hand while rubbing him out. He was trying too hard to be tough and put on a good impression, but I just wanted to see how much he could cum._

_“Ah, I’m cumming! Take it, slut!” Leo grabbed my hair and shoved his cock in my mouth. Right after, his nut shot into my mouth like a salty fruit gusher. God I love the taste of cum._

“You’re such a slut, LJ.” Francesca moaned as she continued masturbating to Lead’s story.

“Fuck it, I’ll tell the story and get you off.” Lead motioned towards Francesca and started rubbing her clit for her. Lead was being rougher with Francesca than Francesca was with herself. It was one of her favorite things when the two of them fucked.

“Who’s the slut now, now take it and let me tell you how I got fucked.”

_I let him use me because I loved that shit. I loved the cum shooting down my throat and savoring the feeling. I was getting high off the air loss. He held me face down until every last dropped filled my mouth up._

_Finally, he backed off. I coughed involuntarily, and another spurt of cum shot out. It would’ve hit my eyes if my bangs hadn’t covered it. How much he came impressed me enough that I was hoping to get his number later for a repeat performance._

_“You alright?” Leo asked._

_I coughed a few more times, then opened my mouth for him. Let him see all the cum before swallowing it._

_“As long as you’ve got a few more loads in ya,” I finally managed to utter before giving him an assuring smile._

_I don’t know how it happened, but Leo flipped me on my back with my crotch arched up towards him. He started eating me out._

_“Oh fuck,” This guy probably ate as much pussy as I sucked dick. He didn’t even mind how hairy I was. I was already drenched and he was just messing me the fuck up._

_“You like that?”_

_“Don’t stop!”_

_His tongue got faster and now I was the one convulsing. I barely noticed how it happened with the constant pleasure, but I started to gush. When it happened he started sucking my clit along with the juices and I kinda lost my mind._

_“Ah, fuck-”_

“AHH, FUCK, CUMMINGUUUGH!” Francesca came to Lead whispering her lewd story in her ear while assaulting her clit. Lead continued rubbing Francesca’s clit throughout, to the point where even the soundproofing Francesca did to her apartment wouldn't save her from her neighbors hearing her.

Finally, Francesca went limp.

“Yeah, that’s how I felt too.” Lead admired her work. She supported Francesca’s weight to keep her from falling.

Francesca’s glazed eyes turned to face Lead. “Why do you get all the guys?” 

“Naranjita can’t get a date?” Lead jokingly mocked.

“I can’t fuck a fan,” Francesca countered.

“I didn’t say that.” Lead couldn’t hold back a giggle in response to Francesca’s pouting.

Francesca regained her bearings and decided to turn off the shower water.

“BItch, finish your story. Did he dick you, or were you caught before that?”

_“Inside,” I begged Leo. “I want it inside!”_

_Leo made short work of my clit, but I really wanted him to raw me. He got a condom out of his pant pocket._

_“It’s alright, I’m on birth control!” I told him._

_“I’d rather keep it on.” I was disappointed, but I had to respect his choice. A cock’s a cock. Besides, remember when Kathy lied about being on birth control?_

_I helped him slip it on. Sealed it around his dick with my mouth. I just wanted to feel it in there again. Then, he tossed me around to where My ass was facing him and started rubbing his shaft against my hole._

_“Hehehe, You’re so eager.” I joked to myself that Jess must have really been missing out if she wasn’t interested in Leo. I should’ve known better._

_But that was on the back of my mind, and what was in the front of my mind was Leo’s thing that was rubbing my behind._

_I twerked my ass against his cock as if to beg him to stick it in, but he kept teasing. I started pushing my ass forward hoping it would slip inside me._

_“Looks like you’re more eager.” Leo stopped the rubbing and positioned himself. “Can’t keep a lady waiting!_ _  
  
_

_“Ahh, FUCK!” His dick slid right in, I was so wet that he was already knocking against my cervix with hardly any resistance. He went wild on me and I started drooling like an idiot._

_One of his arms reached out and grabbed my head, burying my face into the couch. I was feeling so slutty that I just let it happen again._

_Leo pounded me relentlessly. Maybe I was wrong and he wasn’t getting laid as much as I thought. Maybe he wasn’t pacing himself enough and was trying to push it too hard. Either way it felt amazing._

_My skinny legs were squirming and that nice fuzzy feeling that happens when you fade away started to take me. The best part of sex is when you stop thinking_

_At some point, he let go of my head and turned me around again. Leo lifted my skinny ass up and started dicking me standing. I couldn’t stand and started making out with him._

_Leo was a champ and didn’t give a shit I just sucked his dick, he deep tongued me while he deep fucked me._

_“Yeah, fuck me! I’m your little slut!” I was saying all kinds of stupid shit in his ear and he just kept going. I felt so happy._

_I wasn’t even sure if I came already, it just turned into a constant stream of pleasure. He turned me around again at some point. His dick reached so deeply, churning up my insides._

_“Leo, are you gonna cum?” I pleaded to him. I was feeling so great that I started to wonder if he was feeling good too. “Cum- Ahh, shit! C-Cum wherever you want, okay?”_

_“If it weren’t for this condom, I think your ass would’ve destroyed me by now.” I felt so flattered. “Shit, turn around!”_

_Leo pulled out and flipped me around one more time. My mouth was already opened, waiting for that second load._

_“UughhhAHHH-” Leo moaned like an idiot as he nutted all over my face, and on Jess right after she opened the front door._

“I would’ve kicked you out too,” Francesca confessed.. “Seriously though, why didn’t you fuck in your room?”

“You know the couch is almost always ‘my room,’” Lead corrected her. “I couldn’t very well have Leo nut in Jess’ bed!”

  
  


_Jess stood there motionless. This gross face started washing over her, and finally she started to scream._

_“JESUS CHRIST, LEAD!” Jess started wiping the cum off face and clothes while squealing like it was acid. “Why are you fucking my man!”_

_“Oh man, Jess I didn’t think you’d be back so- wait what the fuck did you say?” Leo went from concern to confusion._

_Jess covered her mouth, which was kinda funny because some of the cum she was trying to wipe off got on her mouth. Basically, Leo wasn’t dating Jess, but she was already treating him like they were dating._

_“Yo, we are not dating!” Leo aggressively corrected her, but he really didn’t seem too threatening with his dick flopping around._

_I managed to catch Devin behind Jess laughing his ass off. Devin being her ex of course._

_“AHAHAHA, THIS YOUR BOY NOW, JESS?!” The smile on Devin’s face was something else. AHAHA NIGGA HE’S FUCKIN’ YOUR ROOMIE NIGGA I’M DYING.” Devin couldn’t stop laughing, and honestly I was amused by this whole thing too, so I started laughing too._

_“GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT, ALL OF YOU!” Jess screamed in a huff. “YOU TOO, YOU TOXIC, BONEY BITCH!”_

_“Hey I didn’t do a damn thing!” I stopped laughing to snap back at her. “Run that shit back! You didn’t tell me you were interested in him!”_

_“Why the fuck would I bring a boy here to hang out?” Jess said like friendships with the opposite sex don’t exist._

_“Alright, then, guess I’m out,” Leo coldly responded while putting on his pants.”I wasn’t expecting any of this dumb shit today, we were supposed to study.” Leo finished redressing and turned to me._

_“I’ll catch you later Lead, call me if you need a place to stay.”_

_“Thanks, call me LJ.”_

_“Later, LJ.” We all watched Leo walk out the apartment._

_Devin called out to him before he finished leaving. “I ain’t got no beef with you, son! That shit was hilarious.” Once Leo was gone, Devin looked back at Jess. “Damn, you need to get your shit together. Don’t talk to me again.”_

_With that, Devin left too. Tears were already forming in Jess’s eyes and I started to feel like I did something wrong._

_“G-get the fuck out!” Jess screamed. “Take your shit and GO!”_

_Jess grabbed me by the hair and tossed me out of the apartment. Then my bag, right in my face._

_It was really embarrassing, but I’m used to it. Then I felt my back and realized I was still covered in Leo’s cum. I didn’t even get to shower._

“After that, I texted you and here we are. I feel a lot better now, btw.” The two had moved to LJ’s living room, still in their bath towels. Lead had lit up some pot in the bong she took with her and ripped it.

“AHH, GOD BLESS!” Lead exhaled with the smoke spreading over the two. “I needed that.”

“What, was Jess trying to make Devin jealous?” Francesca questioned. “When Leo didn’t even know shit?”

“I guess,” Lead shrugged. “I don’t know what’s going through that bitch’s head. All I know is I need to get my switch back later.”

“She probably broke it or something,” Francesca sighed in bemusement. “What a dumb day.”

“So, can I stay here awhile?”

“You’re always welcome,” Francesca answered instantly. “What about Leo though?”

“I just met that dude!” 

“Your priorities are a little backwards, huh? So is sleeping in a guy’s house 3rd base and fucking first base.”

“Shut up!” Lead lightly slapped Francesca’s shoulder and the two shared a laugh together.

“Hey, at least you won’t have to worry about fucking any guy I’m interested in by accident. I’ll be single forever.”

Lead’s face softened and she went to hug Francesca right away.

“It’s alright girl, you’ll find someone someday!” Lead’s hand began caressing Francesca’s curly hair.

“Bitch, don’t take me so seriously, get off!”

Lead continued to hug her friend.  


“No stop, it’s not that bad! Get off, please.”

“I love you, Francesca.” 

Francesca stopped protesting and rolled her eyes. “Goddammit, I love you too.”


End file.
